1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robot technologies, and particularly to a robot assembly and an industrial robot using the robot assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical six-axis robot 100 is schematically shown. The robot 100 includes a base 11, a bracket 12 rotatably connected to the base 11, a lower arm 13 rotatably connected to the bracket 12, a middle joint 14 connected to the lower arm 13, an upper arm 15 rotatably connected to the middle joint 14 and an end joint 30 rotatably connected to the end of the upper arm 15. The bracket 12, the lower arm 13, the middle joint 14 and the upper arm 15 are capable of rotating about a first axis 161, second axis 162, third axis 163 and fourth axis 164, respectively. The end joint 30 includes a fifth shaft (not shown) rotatably connected to the upper arm 15 and a sixth shaft (not shown) rotatably connected to the fifth shaft. The fifth and sixth shafts are capable of rotating about a fifth axis 165 and sixth axis 166, respectively. An actuator, such as a cutting tool, a clamping tool or a detector can be mounted on the sixth shaft to perform a predetermined action.
Generally, the robot 100 is provided with an electric motor and a reducer (not shown) to drive the upper arm 15. The reducer may be a rotary vector (RV) reducer or a harmonic drive (HD) reducer. However, both the RV reducer and the HD reducer are relatively expensive. In addition, the cables which are connected to the RV reducer or the HD reducer for supplying power or control signal directions have to be received inside the upper arm 15, and as a result may be damaged by abrasion or twisting.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.